A number of peristaltic pumps are available in which one or more expansible chambers are elastically deformed to provide the pumping pressure, but as far as the present applicant is aware peristaltic motors are not commonly known. A U.S. Patent search revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,864,341 (Novak) and 3,985,064 (Johnson), the patent to Novak being the only true peristaltic motor of the two. In this motor fluid pressure is supplied by a pump and a four way valve is used to route the fluid to either of the ends of a peristaltic tube. The tube is located in a shell; in which a traveller is arranged to pinch the tube shut so that a fluid pressure applied to the one side of the tube will force the traveller to move in the opposite direction. The motor is reversible to become a pump although it will be appreciated that an external source of power will be required to operate the four way valve.
Two further references were located, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,334,383 (Carr et al) and 4,074,531 (Menini). However, while both of these patents disclose a reciprocatory slave piston actuated by the contraction of two or more expansible chambers sequentially, neither of them shows an elastically deformable chamber in the manner of a peristaltic chamber.